


Sparks of Sansby

by Canadian_BuckBeaver



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cheating, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Prostitution, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Muffet, Underfell Sans, beginning relationship, paying off the tab, sansby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:37:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadian_BuckBeaver/pseuds/Canadian_BuckBeaver
Summary: Underfell Grillby is always a huge flirt, and doesn't mind his customers using their bodies to pay off their tabs.  However, once Sans and him start going steady, his previous lifestyle comes back to bite him in the ass





	Sparks of Sansby

Looking Back, Grillby knew that it was his fault. He was a large flirt, and it was rare for him for him to settle down for so long. In his daughter’s lifetime he had at least triple the amount of partners than years that she was alive.  
He was a player. Plain and simple.  
Monsters all flocked to him. He was a powerful monster, and a rich business man. He was the perfect package in their opinion. And they all thought the same. That they could change him. They would be the one that could harness Grillby, fire monster of the Fell. He had wanted to laugh at their stupidity. They were all so willing to smile at him, kiss him, open their souls and legs to him.  
But Sans was different. The sharp toothed monster was a regular at his bar. He had seen first hand Grillby’s disastrous love life. And yet….  
Yet…  
He had given the monster a chance. He had held the fire elements hand, kissed his cheek and lips. Sans had laid in his bed, eye lights in the shape of hearts, his gold tooth reflecting the purple fire monster’s flames.  
But…. during the beginning of their relationship, before Grillby considered them official, he had let his eyes be swayed by another. Tabs were quickly and built up, but could quickly be paid off in a quick, sweaty session. It had meant nothing to Grillby. A quick romp in Muffet’s webs had been enough to take the edge off his heat.  
Of course he had never told Sans about it. There was nothing to gain by it. They were a new couple, days into their relationship. Nothing monogamous in his opinion. And, by the time they were official a month later, Grillby still felt no need to tell him. Sans was something else to him, something special.  
But, life has a way of biting people in the ass, especially Fell monsters.  
It was just another day at the bar. Sans was at his usual bar stool, drinking mustard and ignoring his brother, waiting for the bar to empty. Then he and Grillby would have their own special date night.  
Muffet walked into his bar, nonchalantly. She had a hefty tab this time. She had needed a bodyguard for most of the month, protecting her from an ex that refused to let her go. “Hello Grillby!” She had chirped. “I’m here to pay my tab~” she had battered her numerous eyelashes at him. Sans had actually rolled his eyes.   
“I can take the gold now.” Grillby had said.  
“Awww… you don’t want to do the ‘other’ payment?” She pouted. “I know how much fun you had last month.”  
Without meaning to, Grillby looked to Sans. The skeleton looked shocked, gears turning in his mind… calculating. Leaving his mustard bottle on the counter, Sans left the bar.  
He didn’t answer his phone for the next few days, and he didn’t come to the bar. Grillby felt his soul sink further with each passing day. Was it over? Due to a stupid mistake on his part?  
Finally, days later, Sans returned to the bar. Grillby tried not to let his joy show. He slid the mustard bottle over to him, waiting. Sans picked up the bottle, looking at it and the bar tender. “No kiss?” He asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos or comment here if you enjoyed!


End file.
